


Wet & Whiny

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dramatic Rowena, F/F, Fluff, Pouting Rowena, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Rowena, Wetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena is wet. Reader makes it better.





	Wet & Whiny

You were seated comfortably on the couch in front of the fireplace, legs crossed with your feet tucked under them and a phone in your hands, when Rowena burst in through the front door. She slammed them behind her, twisted the key in the lock in a way that had you praying she wouldn't break it, and rushed in as if the outside had been on fire.

Given her appearance, flooded was more likely.

You looked up from an unloaded picture, courtesy of the magnificent Tumblr app, and locked eyes with the witch who looked as if she wanted to murder everything with a heartbeat in a ten mile radius. She was soaked from head to toe. Her clothes were full of water, large droplets falling to the floor like a waterfall and pooling at her feet. Her hair looked like it had been freshly washed; the smell of fine, flowery shampoo quickly filling the room. Her makeup was smudged, shadow and mascara melted around her eyes and down her face as if she'd been crying – or preparing to join the circus.

You bit back a laugh, pressing your lips into a firm, thin line. Rowena didn't appreciate being mocked, especially when she was having a bad day.

"Have a nice shopping trip, Rowena?" you asked.  _Don'_ _t_ _laugh._ _Don'_ _t_ _laugh._

Rowena narrowed her eyes at you, daring you to say something else, and for the next few moments, she just glared.

Then she unbuttoned her coat and threw it on the floor, like a spoiled child throwing their old toy when denied a new one. It landed with a splash, a puddle instantly forming around it.

"The forecast lied! It never said downpour!" she said, undoing the buttons on her blouse.

"It said rain," you pointed out.

"Not  _downpour_ _!"_

The blouse joined the coat in a messy pile, followed by her equally drenched bra.

"These boots leak!" she said dramatically, pulling the zipper on them down. She kicked them off. "My feet are wet." She took off her pants and then slid her tights down her legs, shaking them off.  _"_ _All_  of me is wet."

You stifled a joke at her choice of words.

"I told you not to go out."

Rowena shot you a glare that told you she was in no mood for I-told-you-sos.

"I needed those herbs for a potion!" she reminded you.

"Well, did you get them?"

She sighed. "No. They were out."

You couldn't hold back the laugh anymore.

Rowena, in turn, intensified her glare, and when she saw that it had no effect, for she was the only person you could never, ever fear, she pouted.

"I go out for nothing, get drenched, and  _this_ is the welcome I get? You're cruel, dear. Very cruel."

"I'm sure you'll live," you said nonchalantly. You would have fallen for this a few years ago, back when you first met her, but you knew better now. You'd grown accustomed to her dramatics, and had learned to tell apart her overacting from genuine hurt. If she wanted to manipulate you, she would have to try harder.

Rowena huffed in exasperation, and then headed for the bathroom, slamming the door to let you know she didn't appreciate being talked back to. A couple minutes later she re-emerged, clad in a soft, purple bathrobe and fluffy slippers. She was the picture of adorable, with a pout that never left her face, even as the makeup had. You melted at the sight.

Four-hundred year old witches with powers equaling that of deities should never be this cute. It should be illegal.

You opened your arms, inviting her over. "C'mere."

Rowena wasted no time on hesitation or protests. She curled up next to you like a cuddly, attention-craving kitten. Your arms slipped around her tiny form with ease, encircling her in a comforting, protective embrace. You pressed a kiss to her forehead, your lips hot against her cold skin, and then guided her to lean her head on your chest. You paid no mind to her hair dampening your shirt. What mattered the most was getting her warm.

"You okay?" you asked, tenderness sneaking into your voice. As hilarious as it was to see her walk in looking like a wet mouse, you didn't want her to get sick. She got sick less than normal humans, magic she'd had since birth building up a rather powerful immunity against common ailments. But she could still get sick. Magic wasn't a one hundred percent fail-safe.

"I'm cold," Rowena said, snuggling closer into you. You couldn't see her face, but from the whiny tone of her voice, you could tell that she was pouting.

"Oh, honey," you cooed, leaning down to lay a kiss to her hair.

"Hold me."

Your heart fluttered with warmth. There was nothing cuter than needy, attention-craving Rowena.

"Of course I will. I'm gonna hold you forever." You tightened your hold on her for emphasis and gave her hair another kiss. "Next time I tell you not to go out, listen."

Rowena let out a soft whine. "You're being unfair, love."

"Oh, hush," you said playfully.

"I expected support, and instead I get judgment."

"Keep this up and I'll leave."

She looked up at you, eyes pleading, puppy-like. It was an obvious attempt at manipulation, but you fell right for it. You couldn't resist her when she looked at you like that.

"Now who's being unfair?" you asked.

"Dearest, I'm  _cold,_ _"_  she said in a small voice, the last word coming out as a whine.

You sighed. There was no point in fighting her when she was like this. No matter how hard you resisted, her cuteness always took the victory. Giving her forehead a quick kiss, you pressed her to you, wrapping her up in an embrace she couldn't – not that she wished to – escape.

As much as you wanted to be annoyed by her neediness, you couldn't. You were one of the few people privileged enough to see her like this, soft and so utterly adorable that your heart wanted to burst. It was a side of her that she hid well, and only showed when she felt safe. She trusted you not to take advantage, not to exploit her vulnerability. It took a while for you to earn it. But it was worth it, all of it. Seeing the all-powerful, almost godly Rowena MacLeod transform into a sweet kitten was a sight worth more than anything in the world.

And it was for your eyes only.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my lovely friend OswinTheStrange.


End file.
